Comfort
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon turns to drink when Amy terminates the relationship agreement. Who might be able to comfort him?
1. Chapter 1

Penny awoke with a start. Several loud bangs from outside had woken her up. Throwing back the duvet she pushed her feet into her slippers and put her robe on. She made her way to the door and peered gingerly out into the hallway.

"Hello?" she called.

"Hellodelo!" cried a voice in response. It sounded drunk. Penny rolled her eyes, expecting Howard or Raj or even Leonard to appear into view. The sight of Sheldon slumping to the floor made her step back.

"Sheldon! Are you drunk?" she asked softly in surprise.

"Penny!" he grinned from his position sprawled out on the floor.

"What have you been doing?" she asked trying to take in the sight before her.

"Penny I have had a most wonderful evening!" he grinned. Penny rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Sheldon, you can't even stand up properly, how many have you had?" she asked.

"Too many to be sober too few to pass out." He grinned up at her.

"You've woken me up, you've probably woken up half the apartment complex!" said Penny. Sheldon waved a hand dismissively at her.

"Come on, time for bed!" said Penny. She grabbed one of his arms and attempted to pull him to his apartment.

"Sheldon, come on, work with me here!" she said unable to move him.

"Come join me Penny!" he grinned pulling on her arm. Penny lost her balance and fell over next to him.

"You smell like cherry blossoms!" he grinned nuzzling his face into her side.

"For god sake Sheldon, will you keep your voice down before you wake everyone up?" she asked.

"Amy's a bad girl!" said Sheldon as the grin dropped from his face. Penny looked at him for a moment.

"Sweetie, is that why you drank? Has something happened?" she asked. Sheldon ignored the question and grabbed onto the wall in an attempt to get up. As Penny stood up she managed to assist him until he was on his feet.

"Sheldon, what's happened? It's not like you to drink. Look at the state of you!" she said gesturing to him as he unsteadily tried to open his door.

"I'm fine. I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper. I will continue onwards and…something." He said dropping his keys. Penny bent down and picked them up and unlocked his door.

"Go to bed sweetie, we'll talk in the morning." Said Penny.

"Where's old Lenny gone?" asked Sheldon looking disorientatedly around the apartment as he stumbled in.

"He's sleeping over at Raj's while they work on that project together. You're lucky or he probably would have beat your ass by now." Said Penny.

"Penny, how would little short Lenny do that? Jump up and headbutt it?" grinned Sheldon. Penny let out a small snigger.

"Sheldon, no! That's not funny!" said Penny putting on a serious look.

"Why did you snigger then? You know I'm right Penny. Wanna watch Star Trek?" he asked.

"I'm not going to get _any_ sleep tonight am I? You sit on the couch, I'll make some tea." Sighed Penny rolling her eyes. Sheldon slumped onto the couch in reply.

"Something bad must have happened. Though I doubt I'll get much sense out of you will I?" she asked. Sheldon patted the couch and pulled himself into his spot. Penny sat beside him.

"Penny, Amy dumped me." He said softly.

"Was this before or after you got into this state?" asked Penny.

"Before. That's the _reason_ I'm in this state. I didn't want coitus but I did want her as a friend. She didn't want that. Why is life so unfair Penny?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing Sheldon. I was asleep all tucked up under my duvet and now I'm over here with my drunken neighbour!" said Penny.

"Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?" he asked trying to focus his eyes on her.

"That's only for when I'm sick. Although that won't be far away if I don't get some sleep soon." Said Penny.

"Ah, you should sleep Penny." Said Sheldon.

"I was until you crashed up the stairs and woke me up." Said Penny.

"You didn't have to come after me. I'm a big boy." Said Sheldon.

"Of course I had to come over here. I couldn't leave you in the hallway could I?" asked Penny.

"Thank you. You've always been there for me." He mumbled. He leaned over and slumped into her lap.

"That's what I'm here for sweetie." She said softly as she stroked the side of his face with her hand.


	2. Into the bedroom

Sheldon shifted onto his back so his face looked straight up at hers.

"Why couldn't she have been my friend?" he asked. Penny looked at him sympathetically.

"I guess Amy just wanted more. But Sheldon…getting drunk isn't the answer. You're better than this." Said Penny.

"I just needed something to help me." Said Sheldon.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me? You know I'm always here for you Sheldon." Said Penny.

"I should have. You've always been my friend." Said Sheldon. He lifted his arm and rested his arm against her cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me." He whispered. Penny leaned into the warmth of his hand.

"Sweetie, you must be drunk, you're engaging in physical contact." Said Penny with a small smile.

"I don't mind it with you. You're different." Said Sheldon.

"How am I different?" asked Penny curiously.

"You're the only one I feel I could open my heart to and they wouldn't either laugh in my face or trample all over me." Said Sheldon.

"Of course I wouldn't sweetie." She whispered. She rested her hand on top of the one holding her cheek and gave him a reassuring pat.

"I don't feel well!" he groaned suddenly.

"Oh god, Sheldon, if you're going to be sick you have to get up, you'll choke on it, come on, work with me sweetie!" she said trying to sit him up. Sheldon slumped onto the floor.

"Sweetie are you OK?" she asked after a moment. Sheldon sat up on his knees and elbows.

"Why people want to feel like this so often I'll never know." Said Sheldon.

"You're sobering up." Smiled Penny.

"Penny, I meant what I said. I want to thank you for being there for me." Said Sheldon. Penny scooted down onto the floor beside him.

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you feel like that tea?" she asked. Sheldon groaned and sunk down onto his stomach.

"Sweetie?" she asked. She lifted his head and he looked up at her.

"Penny, I'm gonna be sick!" he muttered.

"Oh god!" said Penny getting to her feet and running for the bin. She barely got it to him before his night time drink made a reappearance, much to Pennys dislike.

"You feel better sweetie?" she asked rubbing his back as he stopped vomiting.

"You should get to bed Penny. It's late." He said.

"I can't leave you like this. You have to get into bed. Can you make it there if I help you?" she asked. After a great deal of effort Sheldon made it up onto his feet. Penny wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him unsteadily into his room. Sheldon stumbled against the bed.

"Sweetie, steady, woah!" cried Penny as he overbalanced them both and she landed on his bed with him falling on top of her. Sheldon looked into her eyes.

"You really are beautiful Penny, you know that?" he asked.

"That's the drink talking sweetie." She smiled.

"I think I should like to kiss you Penny." Said Sheldon.

"That's _definitely_ the drink talking sweetie." She smiled again.

"Just to see what it's like. A scientific experiment if you will." Said Sheldon.

"You're not kissing me with vomit mouth!" said Penny.

"I could brush my teeth?" he suggested.

"Sheldon, you're being silly. It's all I could do to get you in here to go to bed, now you think you can go to the bathroom just to brush your teeth?" she asked.

"You don't think I'm cute?" he asked. Penny noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course you're cute. You're also drunk. You may think you want to do that but in the morning you will be giving me strikes!" said Penny.

"If I'm cute why won't you kiss me?" asked Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you're drunk. It wouldn't be right." Said Penny.

"Right. I get it." Said Sheldon. He looked hurt and rejected.

"Don't look at me like that sweetie." She said softly.

"No it's fine." Said Sheldon, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"Tell you what…if you can make it to the bathroom unaided, brush your teeth, use mouthwash, and get back here without passing out I'll give you a kiss. How's that?" she asked, knowing he probably wouldn't make it past his own bedroom door.

"Those parameters seem acceptable." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled at the sudden excitement in his drunken eyes.


	3. Go to sleep Sheldon

Sheldon got unsteadily to his feet. He crashed into the door and Penny grimaced.

"You alright sweetie?" she asked. Sheldon opened the door and stumbled out into the hallway. Penny couldn't help but giggle as she heard several lound bangs crashes and moans from Sheldon. She heard the bathroom door open and soon heard the basin tap turned on. It went quiet for a moment, then more crashes and bangs, before the door opened and Sheldon stood slumped against the doorway.

"I'm back!" he grinned. Penny sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm impressed. I had doubts you would make it past the door." She smiled.

"Where's my kiss?" he asked.

"Sweetie, don't be silly." Said Penny.

"You promised!" whined Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you don't want to kiss me. Come on, get into bed. You're not strictly sick but I'll sing you a round of Soft Kitty." Said Penny.

"You made me go all the way to the bathroom for nothing!" he complained.

"All the way to the bathroom? Sweetie it's not a journey to the arctic circle!" smiled Penny.

"I want my kiss and I'm getting my kiss damnit!" said Sheldon stumbling towards her.

"And he's down!" smiled Penny as Sheldon crashed to the floor.

"Penny!" he whined. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't kiss you if you're down there can I? You'll have to sit up properly." Said Penny. Sheldon got to his knees.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sighed Penny.

"I want a proper kiss, none of that on the cheek rubbish!" said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you couldn't handle a proper kiss." Smiled Penny.

"I so can!" said Sheldon.

"You reckon so?" smiled Penny.

"Absolutely." Replied Sheldon.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Penny. She leaned into him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her expectantly.

"Close your eyes and purse your lips." Said Penny. Sheldon did as instructed. After a moment of silence nothing had happened. His eyes flew open as the bedroom door closed.

"Damnit!" cried Sheldon.

"I'm still here." Giggled Penny. Sheldon turned his head round to see her standing by the door.

"Stop teasing me!" said Sheldon.

"Alright sweetie. Close your eyes again and I'll give you a kiss." Said Penny.

"A proper kiss!" Sheldon demanded.

"Don't cry to me if you blow a fuse in that brain of yours tomorrow." Smiled Penny. She sat back down on the bed so she was of a similar height to him.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what to do." Said Sheldon suddenly looking a little awkward.

"That's OK, I'm instigating the kiss. You just do what I do." Said Penny. She leaned in, placing her hand back on his shoulder. Sheldon closed his eyes and pursed his lips without her asking again, and she pressed her lips firmly against his.

"Mmm…" moaned Sheldon. Penny giggled internally. Her brain started to process just how far she could take him without blowing his brain apart. He seemed OK with the lips action so she slowly separated his lips with her tongue, sliding it in to meet with his. It was clumsy at first, but just like she told him, he mimicked what she was doing and it became rather better fairly quickly. Penny pulled away.

"Wow sweetie. You're a quick learner." She smiled. Sheldon glanced at her looking shocked.

"What…why…what…where…how…?!" stammered Sheldon.

"You said you wanted a kiss. I just gave you what you asked for." Smiled Penny.

"I think I should get into bed now." Mumbled Sheldon. He leaned past her and lifted his body as best he could onto the bed. Penny got up and went round to pull the duvet back.

"Do you want me to cover you up?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Whispered Sheldon laying his head down and closing his eyes.

"Alright sweetie. Goodnight. I hope you've got painkillers. I have a feeling you will need them in the morning." Said Penny.

"You're going?" asked Sheldon looking up at her.

"Of course I'm going sweetie. This is your room, I live across the hall." Said Penny.

"You don't have to go." Said Sheldon patting the bed next to him.

"I suppose I should keep an eye on you. I could certainly use some sleep. One condition…no crafty groping!" she said pointing a finger at him teasingly.

"Whatever." Mumbled Sheldon laying his head down again. Penny assumed the drink must be kicking in and laid down next to him.

"Go to sleep sweetie." She smiled. He was asleep before she even knew it.


	4. The morning after

Morning came, a little after eleven. Penny awoke and as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a Hans Solo action figure on the bedside table. Penny smiled to herself. Then she glanced down.

"You crafty bugger!" smiled Penny noticing Sheldons arm around her waist. She turned over and looked at him still sleeping.

"Sheldon? Sheldon!" she said nudging him.

"Danger! Danger! ARGH!" groaned Sheldon as he awoke and his head felt like a jackhammer was penetrating his skull. He glanced over and saw his arm wrapped around Pennys waist.

"Oh sorry." Said Sheldon moving his arm. He looked away for a moment, then swung back round to look at her.

"ARGH!" he screamed again leaping out of the bed.

"Morning sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"You're in my bedroom! People can't be in my bedroom!" said Sheldon clutching his head and trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of Penny in his bed.

"You didn't mind last night sweetie." Said Penny. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Sheldons face turned pale.

"Did you…did we…did…we didn't?" he asked softly.

"Oh very much so. Sheldon, I've gotta hand it to you, I was very happy." Said Penny. Sheldon looked like he was going to pass out and Penny couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"Sheldon you idiot, you got drunk. I just stayed here to keep an eye on you. Nothing happened." She smiled.

"You're in my bed! Why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"Now is that a way to treat the girl who gave you a kiss?" asked Penny.

"Your teasing is not funny." Said Sheldon.

"Actually, that part did happen. You wanted a kiss and you were quite insistent." Smiled Penny.

"You kissed me? Oh lord!" cried Sheldon.

"Hey, there's no need to pull a face like that, I don't kiss _everyone_ you know!" said Penny a little offended by his look of disgust.

"If my head wasn't pounding I would raise my eyebrows in disagreement at that statement." Said Sheldon.

"Well if you're going to be mean, perhaps I will make some eggs and bacon." Said Penny. She laughed triumphantly as Sheldon put his hand in front of his mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"What's all the noise in…here?" asked Leonard freezing at the door.

"Morning sweetie." Smiled Penny.

"Morning sweetie? You're in Sheldons bed and you're going with morning sweetie?" asked Leonard.

"Leonard, get your mind out of the gutter. Sheldon came back late last night from drinking after Amy broke up with him. I was keeping an eye on him." Said Penny.

"What else were you keeping on him?" asked Leonard, dreading her response.

"Leonard, I would expect that comment from Howard, not you. Incase you've forgotten, Sheldon is asexual. Nothing happened." Said Penny.

"I hope not. Losing you was one thing…finding out Sheldon has won you is too much. I'll take my own life Penny I swear!" said Leonard.

"Oh god, why do you have to make such a big thing out of anything? Anyway, we're split up, I can date whoever I want." Said Penny.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last comment. I can't deal with the mental image." Said Leonard shuffling out of the room.

"God!" sighed Penny. Sheldon soon made an appearance.

"You're still in my bedroom. People can't be in my bedroom." Said Sheldon.

"Is that the thanks I get for helping you? May I remind you that you woke me up in the middle of the night? Whatever happened to sufficient REM sleep cycles?" asked Penny.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel terrible, my stomach is nautious and my head feels like there's a symphony orchestra playing inside it at full pelt." Said Sheldon.

"It doesn't make me feel better. It should…but I don't like you being sick sweetie. Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?" asked Penny.

"No, I would like you to get out of my bed before Leonard finds you." Said Sheldon.

"Too late." Smiled Penny.

"Oh lord! Leonard!" he said exiting his bedroom. Penny stretched out on the bed. She had to hand it to him, Sheldon had a much comfier bed than hers. She got up and made her way out into the lounge. She observed Sheldon slumped over the kitchen counter with painkillers and a glass of water, and Leonard on the couch giving him the evil eye.

"Well I should go." Said Penny.

"Penny, a word?" asked Sheldon turning to her. He followed her out of the apartment and over to hers ignoring Leonards glare.

"Well?" asked Penny as she observed Sheldon just standing near the couch looking at the floor.

"Penny, I just wanted to apologise for waking you last night. I realise my actions following the consumption of alcohol were inappropriate. I have a vivid recollection of asking for the kiss you mentioned. I would also like to apologise for that." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Sweetie, we all do things we shouldn't when we're drunk. Hell, the last time I was drunk I started singing outside the complex." Said Penny.

"You were the 4 am random singer I heard?" asked Sheldon.

"Probably." Smiled Penny.

"Anyway, I'm sorry." Said Sheldon.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. Except for not coming to talk to me when Amy broke up with you. Sweetie, I would have much rather talked it over with you. You can trust me Sheldon, you know that right?" she asked.

"Why does my mouth taste like strawberries?" asked Sheldon after a moment.

"Oh, that'll be my lip gloss from the kiss." Smiled Penny.

"It's strangely nice." Said Sheldon.

"You want to borrow some?" asked Penny with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous Penny, I am a man, I do not wear womens makeup products." Said Sheldon.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Wait here." Said Penny. She went into the bedroom and came back with the lip gloss.

"Just place a little over each lip in one continuous stroke." Said Penny going over both his lips with it.

"Penny, I hope you cleaned that before you placed it on my lips!" said Sheldon.

"Um…of course I did sweetie." Said Penny trying not to set off his germ phobia.


	5. The kiss take II

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the story so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

"What would you recommend as a hangover cure?" asked Sheldon.

"Still feeling a bit off colour sweetie?" smiled Penny.

"Yes. I have a fear I may have killed off a few brain cells last night." Said Sheldon.

"You'd still be smarter than all the rest of us put together, you don't have anything to worry about." Said Penny.

"Well I should leave you to go back to bed and achieve some sufficient REM sleep." Said Sheldon.

"Actually I didn't sleep too bad once you finished crashing about the place." Smiled Penny. Sheldon nodded and headed to the door. He turned to face her.

"Penny, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie." She smiled.

"Whilst I remember asking for the kiss, I don't actually remember the kiss itself. I'm curious as to what it was like." Said Sheldon.

"Oh. Well, I can tell you that should you meet someone one day, they will be very lucky. You were a quick learner." Said Penny.

"Well that is hardly a surprise, I have an IQ of 187." Replied Sheldon.

"Maybe 87 after all that drink." She smirked.

"I'd still be smarter than Leonard." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled and looked at him curiously.

"Can I ask you a question in return?" she asked.

"Certainly." He said.

"Do you ever think you would engage in kissing someone? I mean…someone when you're not drunk? For someone who says they have no biological urges you were pretty insistent you wanted me to kiss you last night." Said Penny. Sheldon pondered for a moment.

"I suppose if I'm absolutely truthful I do have biological urges, I just choose to supress them. However, the alcohol overpowered my brain, hence why my urges came to require satisfaction." Said Sheldon.

"I think you were satisfied with the kiss. You started stammering. If you'd have passed out I wouldn't have known if it was my kiss or the drink." She grinned.

"I'm sure the kiss was amazing. You have experience, which means a lot in such practices." Replied Sheldon.

"Thanks Sheldon…I think." Said Penny trying to work out whether he'd just called her a kiss anyone slut.

"We all have our strengths. I find myself quite jealous sometimes at your outgoing social nature." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Really sweetie? You know I could teach you a few things if you like. Hey, I could get you a girlfriend!" she giggled.

"Penny please. I have just got out of a relationship agreement with Amy Farrah Fowler." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, that wasn't a relationship. For starters, relationships do not have agreements. It's just two people that like each other. Two people Sheldon. Not Amy on her own and you trying your best to avoid it." Said Penny.

"You have a good point Penny. I'm just sad I have lost her friendship. That's all I really wanted." Said Sheldon. He glanced down at the floor and Penny felt her heart break a little for him at the look on his face.

"You've still got me sweetie. I won't abandon you." She smiled. Sheldon looked up and smiled. A genuine smile too…not the koala or Batman one.

"Thank you Penny. May I offer you a Sheldon Cooper hug as I depart?" he asked. Penny grinned and came over to him allowing him to put his arms tentatively round her and rest his hands on her back. Pennys eyes went wide as she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What was that?" she asked.

"An experiment?" suggested Sheldon.

"I get a hug and a kiss at the same time? Damn, I should get coitus by lunchtime!" she smirked.

"Don't hold your breath." Replied Sheldon rolling his eyes and pulling out of the hug. Penny leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"An experiment." She grinned in response to the shocked look on his face.

"Penny, do you have any idea how many germs the human mouth contain?" asked Sheldon.

"You just kissed me on the cheek too genius!" smiled Penny.

"Oh good lord, I did! I need to have a shower!" said Sheldon.

"FYI Sheldon…girls don't like it when a man makes them feel like they're a walking germ laboratory. Keep your germ ideas to yourself if you ever want anyone to kiss you again." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry. I lack the necessary social skills." Said Sheldon.

"Kissing isn't a dirty thing sweetie. Hell, we kissed last night and we're not in hospital this morning are we?" asked Penny.

"Well no, I suppose you can't get too many germs from kissing a cheek." Admitted Sheldon. Penny grinned and bit her lip.

"Sheldon, you think we kissed on the cheek last night?" she asked.

"Of course we did. How else would we have…how…Penny, what are you saying?" asked Sheldon, his face turning pale.

"You wanted a proper kiss Sheldon. That's what I gave you. On the lips. And with tongue." Smiled Penny. Sheldon spluttered and stumbled back into the hallway.

"You did not!" he cried.

"I did sweetie." She smiled.

"You're teasing me!" said Sheldon. Penny stepped out into the hallway.

"You want me to show you what we did last night?" she asked. Sheldon stood there frozen. Well it wasn't a no…

"Brace yourself sweetie." Smiled Penny.


	6. Heated kisses

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews, much appreciated. Now for what you've been waiting for…more Shenny kissing…**

Sheldon stepped back a little as Penny leaned in but her lips found their way onto his and he froze solid in shock. She nibbled gently at his lower lip before sliding her tongue in to play a seductive dance with his own. Sheldon let out a groan and Penny giggled internally. Her eyes opened wide as he started to kiss her back. Pennys competitive nature kicked in and she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck pulling him in closer. Sheldon mimicked her actions and the kiss quickly became heated. Sheldon pushed against her and she stumbled back kissing him all the time as they backed up into her apartment. Sheldon kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Sheldon!" gasped Penny pulling away when she had run out of air.

"Penny!" he replied a little shocked at having been carried away by the kiss.

"God Sheldon, are you sure you haven't kissed anyone before?" she asked getting her breath back.

"Other than my mom my sister and my Meemaw no. There was an elderly nun I gave mouth to mouth to when she got heat exhaustion, but I assure you at no point did I kiss them like that." Said Sheldon.

"That's kind of a relief Sheldon. Other than the nun I'm not sure I could handle the image of you and family members." Said Penny.

"Penny, I didn't grow up in Alabama, that kind of thing doesn't go on in my family!" he assured her. Penny nodded.

"So that was…well not quite how we kissed last night. It certainly wasn't the kiss on the cheek you were thinking of. Wow." Said Penny trying to get her composure back.

"Strangely I have no fear of germs. That was a rather interesting experiment." Said Sheldon.

"OK, can you stop referring to kissing as an experiment? I'm not your lab partner!" said Penny a little offended.

"Have I offended you? I was trying to compliment you." Said Sheldon.

"Right. Well it didn't sound like one." Said Penny.

"Things are a bit awkward aren't they?" asked Sheldon.

"What makes you say that?" asked Penny putting on her best innocent face.

"Your breathing is unsteady, your lips are red and swollen and your eyes are dilated. Classic symptoms of arousal." Said Sheldon.

"What a load of rubbish. I assure you I've had far better kisses than that." Said Penny defiantly.

"You may well have done. Doesn't mean you're not aroused right now. I'm a scientist Penny, I can tell." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yeah? Well what am I thinking right now?" asked Penny.

"You're thinking something along the lines of 'Oh god, I kissed Sheldon, I feel sick.'" Said Sheldon.

"I do not! Besides, if I was thinking that how would I be aroused as you seem so confident to claim?" asked Penny.

"Just because you're aroused doesn't mean you have to like the fact it was me that was kissing you. I imagine you were thinking of the latest topless celebrity." Said Sheldon.

"I was…I…um…oh what's the use? Fine, I admit it, I was thinking of you. That was a hell of a kiss. Probably the best one that I've had. And that's not good. We can't do that again." Said Penny.

"I fail to see why you're the one to make that decision? What makes you think I want you kissing me again anyway?" asked Sheldon.

"So you don't?" she challenged.

"I didn't say that. I was merely making a hypothesis." Said Sheldon.

"God you can be infuriating sometimes." Said Penny.

"So can you. Have you seen the state of this place?" he asked gesturing around.

"Alright, that's enough, you can leave now." Said Penny. She leaned round him to reach for the door and Sheldon placed a soft kiss on her lips. She gazed into those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Damn you Sheldon!" she hissed slamming him against the door and kissing him firmly again.

"Penny!" he gasped.

"You look stunned." She said out of breath.

"I'm not sure if it was the kiss or the impact of you throwing me into the door." Replied Sheldon. Penny let out a little giggle.

"Come on, we're going crazy. You must leave. Before something else happens." Said Penny. She managed to grab the door and Sheldon stepped forward to allow her to open it.

"I find myself strangely attracted to your kisses." Observed Sheldon as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Stop saying sweet things like that! I'll never let you go at this rate." Said Penny. He nodded and headed over to his apartment. Penny closed the door, turned round and slid down to the floor against it.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked herself in shock.


	7. Interrupted

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews, more Shenny action on the way…**

The day passed and Penny found herself distracted for its entirety. She'd made an effort to clean her apartment, and almost as if he'd worked it out, there came the familiar knock…

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"Hey sweetie." She smiled opening the door.

"I'm going to bed." Stated Sheldon.

"Um…OK?" asked Penny.

"I just…um…thought I'd pop over and say hello." Said Sheldon. He fidgeted awkwardly.

"Did you want something sweetie?" she asked curiously.

"Penny, I have spent my entire adult life ignoring my biological urges. Why have I spent the entire day thinking about this morning?" he asked. Penny sighed.

"I wish I knew. I so wanted to come over earlier. But the others would have been over there." Said Penny.

"So it's not just me that feels like this?" asked Sheldon looking a little relieved.

"Are you kidding me? Sheldon, I haven't thought about anything else all day." Said Penny.

"I have developed a craving for strawberries." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"Do you want to borrow my lip gloss?" she asked.

"That sounds a bit weird." Said Sheldon.

"Our little…oh wait…you can't do secrets. Well just don't say anything and then people won't ask." Said Penny. She went through to her bedroom. She came back out and gasped slightly at how close Sheldon was, perilously close to her bedroom door.

"Um…here." She said handing out the lip gloss.

"I don't want the lip gloss. I want it from you." Said Sheldon. He reached round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sheldon!" she gasped not expecting him to be so forward.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" he asked scanning her face.

"Oh god I want to. But this isn't right. We're acting crazy." Said Penny.

"Alright. If you want to stop we'll stop." Said Sheldon. He let her go and started to head towards the door.

"Wait, don't go." She said advancing towards him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I want you." Whispered Penny pulling him in and pressing her lips against his. Their hands found each others hair and their kiss was even more heated than the last.

"Sheldon…" gasped Penny when they finally pulled apart.

"I find your kisses positively addictive." Stated Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"Likewise. Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone else?" she asked.

"I'm just learning as I go. It shouldn't surprise me that I'm a fast learner." Said Sheldon.

"I know, IQ of 187. Must you talk so much?" asked Penny.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if you're talking you're not kissing me." Said Penny looking at him hungrily.

"Are we getting carried away here?" asked Sheldon.

"Who cares if we are? We're not hurting anyone. You've got me addicted. You can't turn me away now." Said Penny leaning in so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"You look positively devilish." Said Sheldon licking his lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Wait, what was that?" asked Penny hearing a noise.

"Oh god. Leonard must be getting back." Sighed Sheldon.

"You'd better go sweetie." Penny said sadly.

"I'll miss you Penny." He said softly.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." She replied. She stepped back from him and tried not to look too disappointed as Sheldon opened the door and made his way out into the hallway. Penny closed the door and sighed.

"God Sheldon…what are we doing?" she sighed to herself.


	8. Penny pulls away

Penny barely got any sleep the whole night. But today was Saturday. She knew Sheldon would be up early watching Doctor Who with his cereal. She too was up early, and with the quick fitting of slippers and robe, she left her apartment and hurried across the hall. She tapped lightly on the door and waited. The door opened.

"Penny?" Sheldon enquired.

"Hey. I thought I should knock first rather than coming in. I um…just wanted to see if you were OK." Said Penny.

"I'm fine. Eating cereal. Watching Doctor Who. Are you coming in?" he asked. Penny shook her head.

"I think it's best if we keep some distance. We've acted a little crazy recently and it's not right. Leonard doesn't know what's going on and already he's made his views clear. He's your roommate, it would get too awkward." Said Penny. Sheldon dropped his head sadly.

"Oh sweetie please don't look like that!" she pleaded.

"What do you expect me to do Penny? An exuberant back flip?" asked Sheldon looking up at her, the hurt and distress clear on his facial expression.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing." Said Penny softly.

"If you think this is the right thing then far be it for me to get in the way. If you'll excuse me…the break is about to end on Doctor Who." Said Sheldon. Penny gasped as he closed the door on her. Did he really hate her that much? She headed back to her apartment. If this was really the right thing to do why did she feel so miserable? She headed quickly for a shower. Climbing in and letting the hot water pour over her, she started to cry. She missed him. This wasn't what she wanted. But she'd made the decision now. She would have to live with it.

"God Sheldon!" she sobbed to herself resting against the shower wall. Meanwhile across the hall Sheldon was not in much of a different state himself. He did something he never thought he would do…he switched the TV off mid show. He couldn't concentrate. His focus had gone. Penny didn't want to keep kissing him anymore. It made him sick with distress. But it was her decision. He would have to live with it.

"Sheldon?" called a voice. He glanced up.

"Morning Leonard." He said softly.

"What's going on? Doctor Who isn't on." Said Leonard pointing at the TV.

"I couldn't focus. I will watch the DVD." Said Sheldon.

"Alright. Look Sheldon…I wanted to say sorry for yesterday, I was a bit mean with you. I was just shocked to find Penny in your bed, I wondered what was going on." Said Leonard.

"Nothing was going on. Nothing _is_ going on. You are free to lust after her for the umpteenth time." Said Sheldon getting to his feet. He carried his half eaten cereal bowl to the counter and dumped it in the sink and headed off to his room, Leonard watching him with confusion. He wasn't watching Doctor Who. He hadn't eaten his cereal. Was he dying? Meanwhile, across the hall…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid woman. How could you fall for him like that? Stupid!" she told herself. But she knew she couldn't have helped it. As much as she tried to fight it, she knew there were feelings there for Sheldon. She'd probably ruined her chances, but it had felt like the right thing to try and fight it. She had so little to offer him she surmised.

"He likes green apple. I must change my shampoo to something else. And no more Hello kitty outfits." She told herself firmly. This was the right thing to do. Fight it, ignore it, even if it made her miserable. It was the right thing to do.

"God Sheldon…" she sobbed again. The tears just wouldn't stop falling. Little did she know, across the hall, the man with no emotions was crying too. Crying for her.

"God Penny…" he whispered stroking the photo of the two of them the time she had taken him to Disneyland. Happier times. Now for all he knew they would never hang out anymore. She'd made it clear to him she wanted space. As much as it killed him, he would have to go along with it. It was what she wanted.

"Yo Sheldon? You fancy breakfast out on me?" Leonard called from the corridor. Sheldon glared at his still closed door.

"No thanks." He called out to him.

"You sure? You seem upset about something. Can I come in?" asked Leonard.

"I'm getting changed for a shower." He lied. Fortunately the door was closed and Leonard couldn't see the twitch his eye was making. He listened and his Vulcan hearing picked up the sound of Leonard going back to his own room. Sheldon wiped the tears from his face and decided to try and get on with the day. If only he could get _her_ out of his head, he might even have something barely resembling productivity by the time REM sleep called him that night.

"I hope you're happy with your decision Penny. It's killing me." He whispered to himself.


	9. Leonard Penny and the lunch date

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. Yes a sad chapter the last one. I know, I'm evil. I wonder if Leonard should make a move for Penny? ;)**

"Knock knock*

Penmny glanced at her watch from the bed where she had slumped after her shower. It was now midday to her surprise. She dragged her feet to the door and opened it.

"Hey Leonard." She said flat.

"Have you spoken to Sheldon? He seems a bit down today. He's been locked up in his room all morning." Said Leonard.

"Um…I don't know anything about it." Said Penny. Internally she thought her nose was probably growing.

"Huh. Anyway look, I just came over because I don't think I really apologised for yesterday. I was just shocked, I mean it was Sheldons bed." Said Leonard.

"Forget about it." Said Penny dismissively.

"Would you let me take you out for lunch?" he asked hopefully. Penny glanced at him.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I ate any breakfast." Said Penny.

"Alright. I thought we might try that new café that opened up on Murray Avenue?" suggested Leonard.

"Fine." Replied Penny trying not to sound totally disinterested. She grabbed her house keys and closed the door behind her and joined Leonard in his descent down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Are you OK?" asked Leonard as they reached the final step.

"Sure." Said Penny.

"You look like you need a hug." Smiled Leonard. Before Penny could object his arms were round her and she reluctantly hugged him back. Her eyes sprung open as the lobby door opened and Sheldon stepped through it. Seeing them both caused him to freeze up.

"Sheldon…" whispered Penny. Leonard pulled out of the hug.

"Oh hey buddy. I thought you were in your room. Penny and I are going out." Said Leonard.

"Oh really?" asked Sheldon.

"To lunch." Penny added.

"Do you want us to pick you anything up?" asked Leonard.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Said Sheldon. He cast a glance at Penny as he passed them and climbed the stairs.

"You not eating breakfast, Sheldon not eating lunch, is there a bug going round?" asked Leonard.

"What?" asked Penny glancing up the stairs at Sheldon as he turned the corner out of view.

"Never mind. Come on, let's go eat." Smiled Leonard. Penny reluctantly followed him out of the lobby. They soon got to the café and took a seat at a table.

"What do you want to order?" asked Leonard.

"I'm not really bothered Leonard." Penny replied.

"OK. How about the chicken?" he asked.

"Sure." Replied Penny.

"Oh hey." Said Leonard as the waiter came over. He gave him their order for two chicken dinners and Penny excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she got in through the door she slumped against the nearest basin. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text.

_It's not what it looked like. It's just a friendly lunch. Penny._

She sighed and glanced into the mirror. She looked even more miserable than she felt. A lunch with Leonard was the last thing she needed. She had a feeling from the look on Sheldons face that he'd got the wrong idea…or the right idea as far as Leonard was concerned she suspected.

"Please don't ask me out Leonard." She sighed. Suddenly her phone went off and she looked at the screen.

_Enjoy your date. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

"Oh god Sheldon!" she sighed in distress. She tapped out another text.

_Sheldon, it's NOT a date. Penny._

She glanced back into the mirror and attempted to fix her makeup a little. The phone went off again.

_I do not believe it is custom to text other people when you're on a date. Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Penny sighed in a mixture of confusion and misery. She put her phone back into her pocket and went back out into the café, putting on a fake smile for Leonard as she sat down.

"I've been watching that couple over there. Don't they look nice holding hands?" asked Leonard. Penny threw a half hearted glance at where he was looking and turned back to the table. Leonard cleared his throat.

"You know Penny, I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk. There's something I wanted to ask you." Said Leonard.


	10. Leonards proposition

**Daggs2378, I had to laugh when I saw your review for chapter 8. I thought to myself if you think that's sad wait until you've read chapter 9. More to the point…wait until you've read chapter 10…;)**

**Nertooold54, it's Leonard, he always does this!**

**SunnyCitrus10, that would be one way of dealing with it. But read on to find out what she does…**

"Leonard?" she whispered half expecting she knew what he was going to say.

"Penny, since we broke up my life hasn't been the same. I've come to realise that you're the one I want to be with, and I will do anything…_anything_…to convince you that I want us to be together." Said Leonard. He reached over for her hands, Penny felt powerless as he held them in his.

"Leonard…" she said softly.

"Penny, I know we didn't work out before, but whatever I have to do, I'll do it. You want me to take this slowly, I'll go so slow you won't even know we're going out!" said Leonard.

"Why are we back here again? How many more times are we gonna go out and break up and go out and break up again?" asked Penny.

"Things will be different this time Penny. We won't get to the stage where we break up again. I promise you, I will be everything you want me to be." Said Leonard.

"Leonard, you're doing it again. You're getting too full on. This is why we broke up. It's why we _always_ break up. We're just not compatible. Don't you see that?" she asked.

"Penny, you're wrong. Just give me a chance Penny and I can prove it to you. I love you Penny. I've said it now, and I won't say it again until you want me to say it. I won't say it in bed, or in the street, nowhere. Not until you're ready to hear it again." Promised Leonard.

"Leonard, I'm not just talking about that. You don't understand. It's complicated." Said Penny.

"How is it complicated? Tell me." Said Leonard.

_I may just have fallen in love with your roommate._

"Leonard, this is crazy. We can't keep doing this. We don't belong together." Said Penny.

"You're wrong. We've broken up before and we've got back together, because you know deep down that we're meant for each other. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Penny, I need you in my life." Said Leonard. Penny stared into his eyes and felt her heart break. There was such need and love and pleading in those eyes. She knew she would break his heart eventually whatever she did. Why couldn't he just move on and find someone else and make an awkward situation simple?

"Leonard, we have to stop this. I don't want to hurt you. We just wouldn't work." Said Penny.

"You're giving up on us just like that?" asked Leonard.

"Leonard, listen to yourself. There is no "us". Why can't you see that? If we got together we would only end up hurting each other again when it ended." Said Penny.

"No we wouldn't. It would be different this time. I just need you to give me a chance to make you see that." Said Leonard. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Penny stared down at it and shook her head.

"Leonard…" she sighed.

"Penny please. Just give me another chance. Give me a chance to be the man you want me to be." Said Leonard. He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to say yes. She thought back to the morning. Telling Sheldon what she had was the hardest thing she'd had to do. Now here was Leonard trying to get her back dating again. Could he make her happy? Could she forget about her feelings for Sheldon by dating Leonard again? Would Sheldon see them dating and move on himself? She shocked herself with her next response.

"OK Leonard. I will go out with you." She said softly.


	11. Sheldon finds out

**A/N Thanks everyone for your review. Daggs2378, I'm not writing you into the fic, you'll just kill off Leonard and then what would I have to tease you all with? :P**

That afternoon they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Thank you for lunch." Said Penny when she reached her door.

"No need for a thank you. Just a kiss." He grinned. Before she could object his lips were on hers. Just at the worst possible moment, the door at 4A opened and Sheldon stood in the doorway. Pennys eyes glanced up at him.

"Sheldon!" she gasped pulling back from Leonard.

"Good afternoon Penny. Leonard. What's going on?" he asked.

"Sheldon, even you can figure this out surely?" grinned Leonard. He pulled Penny back into another kiss. Sheldon stood watching her as Pennys eyes focused on him, her mouth kissing Leonard as if on auto pilot. Sheldon couldn't take it anymore and stepped back closing the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Leonard as she pushed him away.

"I just…don't want to kiss in the hallway." She said softly.

"Well unlock your door." Grinned Leonard.

"No Leonard. I need to be by myself." Said Penny. Leonard glanced down looking disappointed.

"OK. Well I'll see you later I guess." He mumbled turning on his heels and heading across the hall.

"Would you send Sheldon over?" she asked.

"Sure. Atleast someone is wanted over at yours." Muttered Leonard opening the door. Penny opened her apartment and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She moved to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a gulp. She tried to tell herself it wasn't to wash away the feeling of Leonards lips on hers.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny raced over and swung the door open.

"Leonard said you required my presence?" asked Sheldon. Penny stared at him. His voice sounded so cold and unfriendly.

"Look, what you saw…" said Penny.

"I know what I saw Penny. I have an IQ of 187. I don't need you to draw a diagram for me." He said.

"Sheldon, it's not what it looks like. He pleaded with me to take him back and I…I took the easy option. God Sheldon, this is so hard. I don't want to hurt you." Said Penny.

"Why should I be hurt Penny? I mean all you did was tell me you couldn't get enough of kissing me and then hook up with my roommate within 24 hours." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I didn't want to." Said Penny.

"Well you weren't exactly punching him in the face when he was kissing you." Said Sheldon.

"That kiss meant nothing. Nothing Sheldon. It was all automatic. There was no feeling. Not like when we kissed. Sheldon, you can't deny there was a spark between us." Said Penny.

"You made your feelings perfectly clear this morning." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I lied. I said that because I was afraid. I was afraid you would realise how little I have to offer you and I panicked and…" she trailed off as her eyes teared up.

"You didn't even give me the chance Penny. You had your bit of fun and threw me back on the shelf like an unwanted puppy the day after New Years." Said Sheldon bluntly.

"Sheldon, it's not like that!" cried Penny.

"Yes it is. I'm only sorry I let myself be vulnerable for you. It's only served to confirm what I've spent my whole adult life thinking…romance is a waste of time. Love is complete hokum. I hope you and Leonard will be very happy together." Said Sheldon. He turned on his heels and headed across the hall.

"Sheldon!" she begged sobbing softly. She was met by the door closing and she closed her door and sobbed loudly against it. She ran to her bedroom and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she threw herself onto her bed. She tapped out a text.

_Sheldon I'm sorry. I need you. Penny. x_


	12. Dinner date

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. You're right, I am an evil writer. It's fun though! :P**

**Daggs2378, I'm not writing you in this fic. You would do unmentionable things to Leonard! :P**

The rest of the afternoon passed and there was a knock at the door. Penny opened it.

"Hey. Wanna get some dinner out?" asked Leonard hopefully. Pennys heart sank but she put on her best fake smile.

"Sure sweetie." She said after a moment. Leonard looked like he would explode with happiness and Pennys heart sank that little bit further. What had she done by agreeing to go out with him again?

"There's a nice little place just round the corner, only just opened up. It does an amazing range of different foods." He said excitedly.

"That's great sweetie." She said trying her best to sound interested. She cast a glance across at the door of 4A. God how she wished it was someone else taking her out…

"Penny?" asked Leonard as they moved to the edge of the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You…left your door open?" he said softly. Penny glanced back to see her door wide open.

"Sorry sweetie. Mind is elsewhere." Said Penny moving across to pull the door closed and locking it with her key.

"Are you alright? You know you can talk to me. I'm your boyfriend afterall." He grinned. Penny didn't think her heart could possibly sink any lower until she heard him refer to himself as her boyfriend. Yep…there it went.

"Oh I'll be fine. Come on. Let's get some food." She said trying to sound cheerful. She couldn't help but give another glance at 4A. Suddenly the door opened.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sheldon standing in the doorway and glancing at Leonard.

"Yeah, we're gonna get some dinner. Do you want to join us?" asked Leonard. Penny looked at Leonard wide eyed.

_Oh god, please say no Sheldon, I can't take this!_

"No I'm fine." Said Sheldon. Penny breathed a silent sigh of relief. Sheldon turned and went back inside and closed the door without so much as a glance in her direction. Pennys heart broke a little right there.

"Alright, let's go." Said Leonard. Penny followed him down the stairs and out of the lobby. Pennys mind filled with conflicting thoughts, and she looked genuinely surprised when Leonard stopped and pointed to say they were outside the place they would be eating. It felt like she was still in the lobby time had passed that quickly.

"It looks nice." She offered weakly. They headed inside.

"Why don't you grab a table and I'll order some drinks? What would you like?" he asked.

"A glass of red wine for me." Said Penny. Leonard nodded and headed to the nearby bar. Penny sank slowly into a nearby booth. She pulled out a phone and typed a text.

_Do you have any idea how much I wish it was you here with me? Penny. X_

She gazed out of the window and spotted a couple walking hand in hand. She allowed herself to daydream that it was her and a certain physicist from 4A. And not the one who soon came back with their drinks.

"Here you go." He smiled passing the red wine to her.

"Budweiser beer. How very American." Said Penny.

"Damn straight." He grinned. Penny knew she should probably offer a laugh at his attempt to be cool but she couldn't bring herself to drum up the effort.

"So what have you been up to since we got back from lunch?" asked Penny gazing down into her wine glass as if the solution to her problems might lay within it.

"Not much. Not sure what's up with Sheldon. He seems a bit down about something." Said Leonard. Penny let out a soft sigh.

_Thanks for making me feel even worse Leonard!_

"You don't have any idea what's up with him do you? He seems to talk to you more than me." Said Leonard.

"He hasn't said anything to me." She offered quietly.

_God how can I lie so easily? I know EXACTLY why he's upset, and it's my stupid fault!_

"Maybe it's girl troubles." He chuckled. Penny glared at him.

"I don't see why you find that so funny." She said a little irritated.

"Oh come on, Sheldon with girl problems. How funny would that be?" he grinned.

"Did you even take the time to find out he and Amy split up?" asked Penny.

"They did? Wait, I thought you said he hadn't said anything to you?" asked Leonard.

"God you can be so insensitive sometimes Leonard!" cried Penny. She angrily took a large swig of her wine.

"OK, calm down. Let's just enjoy our meal. It shouldn't be too long." Said Leonard a little taken aback by her outburst.


	13. Pennys confession

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews, much appreciated. Daggs2378 you can try all you might, you are not killing off Leonard! Lol Not that you need to…Lenny proves to be short lived…**

They ate their meal in relative silence. Leonard made a few attempts to say something, but he could tell Penny wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Nice meal wasn't it?" he asked attempting to engage her in conversation for what felt like the millionth time since they had arrived.

"Yes." Penny replied flat.

"Penny, you got very defensive about Sheldon." He stated.

"You're insensitive. He's broken up with Amy and you were making fun of him." Penny said simply.

"See, I don't think that's the whole story. I think there's more to it." Said Leonard.

"Like what?" asked Penny running her finger absent mindedly across her wine glass.

"You tell me." He challenged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Penny whispered.

"Don't play me like a fool Penny." Said Leonard, his voice sounding a mixture of hurt and angry.

"Leonard, I don't know what you want me to say." She said shrugging her shoulders. Leonard took a deep breath to help prevent him losing his temper with her.

"So you don't want to say anything? You don't want to confess anything to me?" he challenged.

"Like what?" asked Penny avoiding his intent stare as best she could. There was a long pause.

"Penny, I have to ask you something." Said Leonard finally. She glanced at him.

"Ever since I found you in Sheldons bed, the two of you have become miserable both at the same time. Now suddenly you're getting aggressive and distant with me just because I made a joke about Sheldon and girls. Is there something I should know?" he asked. There was a long uncomfortable pause.

"I can't do this Leonard. I shouldn't have accepted your proposal to date again." Said Penny.

"You're breaking up with me the same day we get back together. Classy." Said Leonard, an element of sarcasm to his voice. There was another long pause. Leonard was determined to ride it out, to make her have to say what was going on in her head.

"Leonard, I was kidding myself. I was using you to try and fight the attraction I feel for Sheldon." Penny blurted out finally. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Penny, I'm not quite sure how to take that information." Leonard stated finally.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I can't lead you on Leonard. It broke my heart when I told Sheldon we couldn't be anything, and you're right, I've been miserable. It breaks my heart to know Sheldon has been miserable too." Said Penny.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel sorry for the pair of you." Leonard said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Leonard, I can understand your reaction. Perhaps we should go our separate ways?" suggested Penny.

"Uh huh. I'll go to the pub and get wasted and you can go home and make out with loverboy." Leonard said. He leaped up causing his chair to fall backwards to the ground. He stormed out of the front door leaving Penny on her own. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Sheldon don't hang up!" she begged when he finally answered.

"Penny." Came the delayed response.

"I've broken up with Leonard." Said Penny.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't fall over in shock Penny, but you have been in this situation countless times before." Said Sheldon.

"I told him the reason I broke up with him." Said Penny.

"I'm sure it was a riveting tale." Replied Sheldon coldly.

"You want to know why?" asked Penny.

"I fail to see why you think I would be interested." Said Sheldon.

"I told him the truth. Something I should have admitted in the first place. Sheldon, I'm ready to make a confession." Said Penny.

"Oh how delightful." Said Sheldon, the sarcasm in his voice blatently obvious.

"I broke up with him because I want you. Only you Sheldon. I'm tired of pretending otherwise." Said Penny. There was a long silence and the phone hung up. Penny slumped her head against the table.

"Oh Sheldon…" she whispered bursting into tears.


	14. Sheldon stands firm

**A/N Daggs2378, you have serious issues with Leonard, seek help! :P Ayame2004, sorry you're not going in the fic either. Stock2007, Leonard will not be going under any buses. You lot really don't like Leonard do you? Lol**

Penny made the trip home and made it up the the fourth floor of the apartment. She stared intently at the door of 4A. Knocking softly she opened it and peered in. She spotted Sheldon curled up on the sofa asleep. She made her way over and knealt down in front of him.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Sheldon stirred and glared at her as his eyes focused.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just came to see if you were OK." She shrugged.

"I get it. You've ditched Leonard so now you think you can come back here and I'll start kissing you again?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, please don't be mad at me." She begged.

"What do you expect is going to happen here?" he asked. Penny let out a long sigh and gazed into his blue eyes. Before he could stop her, she leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against his.

"You don't want me Sheldon, you just tell me to stop." She said placing further kisses across his lips.

"Penny…" he said falteringly.

"Tell me to stop Sheldon." She whispered leaning across to place soft kisses across his neck. Sheldon bit his lip, his composure faltering. He leapt up off the couch as a last resort.

"You have to stop right now." Said Sheldon. Penny stood up and pouted.

"Don't go pouting and fluttering your eyelashes at me, it won't work!" said Sheldon.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She leaned in and kissed him again. Sheldon stumbled back from her.

"I want to show you how much I care about you. Don't deny me that chance." She stated placing kisses across his cheek.

"Penny, stop it, you can't just expect me to pick up where we left off before, you made your decision." Said Sheldon pulling back from her.

"Haven't you ever made a wrong decision before? I'm miserable Sheldon. Leonard told me you were miserable too. Why must we both be miserable apart when together we could be happy?" asked Penny.

"You had your chance with that but you cast me aside and agreed to date Leonard, albeit for a day. Just because the spark has gone for you and Leonard doesn't mean I'll stand in as second best." Said Sheldon. Penny shook her head.

"You are never second best Sheldon. You've spent your entire adult life afraid of emotions. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I was afraid too? Afraid to admit what my heart wanted." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"Don't give up on me Sheldon. I can't bear it." Penny cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're upset. I'll get you a hot beverage." Muttered Sheldon.

"I don't want your hot beverage. I want you." Said Penny.

"Well you can't have me. As a matter of fact, I have a female undergraduate working with me at the University. Perhaps I'll ask her out on a date, seeing as you did the same thing with Leonard." Replied Sheldon.

"It's not the same thing. I agreed to go out with Leonard because I was afraid of my feelings and I broke it off realising I'd made a terrible mistake. You just want to go out with this woman to hurt me. Fine Sheldon, go ahead." Penny cried storming out of the apartment. In the safety of her apartment she burst into tears. She'd made the worst mistake of her life, and now she'd lost the one man she cared for.


	15. Tea: The non optional social convention

**A/N Lucifersdaughter, yes, that's Penny for you! Lol Daggs2378, Leonard will remain unharmed for the duration of this story, deal with it! :P**

Penny lay on the couch crying until she was disturbed by the familiar knock.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

"Go away Sheldon! I can't take it anymore!" she sobbed. The door opened regardless.

"I brought your tea. Non optional social convention when one is upset." He stated placing it on the nearby bookcase and staying by the door.

"So what's this girl like?" asked Penny when she managed to get her sobs under control.

"She has brunette hair. She has blue eyes. Her name is Marie. She has a nice smile." Sheldon stated softly.

"She sounds nice." Said Penny trying to sound enthusiastic.

"There's just one problem." Sheldon stated.

"What's that?" asked Penny. Sheldon sighed heavily.

"She's not you." He replied. Penny glanced up at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course it is." Replied Sheldon.

"Why? Tell me." She urged.

"Because she doesn't have your blonde curly hair. She doesn't have your Green Apple smell. She doesn't have your smile that lights up a room. She doesn't have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. She doesn't care for me despite the amount of teasing that goes on. She's not the type of person who would sing me Soft Kitty when I'm sick…she's not…she's not you." Sheldon admitted.

"Sheldon, that's beautiful." Whispered Penny softly.

"More to the point, I can tolerate her. With you it's different. No matter how much I try you're so damn infuriating. Like now, my heart is breaking over how you treated me, but I can't get you out of my damn head!" he sighed. Penny quickly got to her feet realising this was her opportunity.

"Sheldon, I know I hurt you. But I just want a chance to make it up to you. To make you happy. I want you to feel how I feel." Said Penny.

"Which is how exactly?" he queried.

"Sheldon, you know how I feel. You have the most gorgeous blue eyes that look like the ocean. When I look in them I feel like I could get lost and forget about myself and the troubles in the world. I may lay awake at night thinking of everything that's going on in my life but somehow I just know that if I were cuddled up in your arms I could just forget the world and be in the moment. With you. Sheldon, do you feel like that about me too?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I don't claim to think my eyes are beautiful…" he muttered.

"They are. God Sheldon, I would love to stare into them all day." She sighed dreamily.

"Penny, you really hurt me." Said Sheldon looking down at the floor.

"I know. What you said before…about being vulnerable with me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel that you were willing to put yourself out there like that? Sheldon, you may not realise it but…you love me." Said Penny.

"Preposterous! I do not have feelings of love! Love is hokum!" Sheldon retorted defensively. Penny smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Oh you think you're Homo Novus again do you? Sheldon, think back to what you just said. Does that sound like Homo Novus to you?" she asked.

"Just because you hurt me does not make me a weak person." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, feelings do not make someone weak. Unless you're someone like me and you stuff things up because you're too stupid to admit how you really feel." Sighed Penny.

"You're not stupid Penny." He replied.

"I'm no 187 IQ." Replied Penny.

"I wouldn't want you to be." Said Sheldon.

"Why not?" asked Penny.

"Because if you were you wouldn't be Penny. People have strengths and weaknesses. Your strength is your caring outgoing nature, mine is my brain. They are the weakness in the other person, but together they become two people with strengths who help the other person with their weakness." Said Sheldon. Penny teared up.

"Sheldon, what are you saying?" she asked, her breathing getting unsteady.

"I think you know." Replied Sheldon softly.


	16. Date night

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews. I've noticed it's up to 81 now. I kinda like the idea of getting to 100. Not sure if it will happen though, we're getting towards Shenny getting together so I'm not sure I can pad it out into enough chapters to get 19 more reviews. We shall see. Perhaps Shenny will have to have a few more problems along the way! ;)**

**Stock2007, I wasn't saying that EVERYONE hates Leonard, I was referring to the reviewers on this story. He's not well loved when people are queuing up to do harm to him! Lol**

**On with the Shenny…**

Penny took a deep breath.

"Sheldon, I would really like it if you would come over tonight for spaghetti?" She asked quietly.

"Would that be categorised as…perhaps…a date?" queried Sheldon.

"Would it be so terrible if it was categorised as that? I don't want to rush you and make you feel uncomfortable. I just want a chance to make things up to you." Said Penny.

"Would the spaghetti have little bits of hot dog cut up in the sauce?" asked Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"As if I would dare make it any other way. You wouldn't let me hear the end of it." She smiled.

"I most certainly would not. Spaghetti without hot dogs is like curry without rice, Doctor Who without the assistant, or Howard without Raj his blatently homosexual boyfriend." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" gasped Penny in shock.

"Oh come on Penny, they're always hanging around together, I'm surprised Bernadette hasn't chucked him out yet." Said Sheldon.

"Maybe she's in on it? Maybe they have a kinky threesome going on…wait, what am I saying? For god sake Sheldon, we're supposed to be focusing on tonight!" cried Penny.

"I would not be adverse to sharing a meal with you tonight." Said Sheldon. Penny couldn't resist it.

"One meal between the two of us?" she asked with her best innocent face.

"Penny, we're in a critical stage of our relationship here!" warned Sheldon. Penny nodded with a smile.

"I would make two meals, I wouldn't want you thinking it was unhygienic by making you eat a meal I was also…woah, wait a second!" said Penny.

"What?" asked Sheldon.

"Did…did you say critical stage of our…_relationship_?" asked Penny. Sheldon looked awkward.

"I…may or may not have said that." He said blushing a little.

"So tonight is a date?" asked Penny.

"I would not be adverse to classifying it as such." Replied Sheldon.

"Would you be…adverse to…giving me a kiss goodbye before you go?" asked Penny cautiously.

"Only if you put on the strawberry lip gloss." Replied Sheldon after a moment of thoughtful pause.

"For you Sheldon, I would put on anything." She smiled.

"There is something I would like you to put on." Said Sheldon.

"What is it?" asked Penny. Part of her thought it might be some kind of kinky attire. Who knew what Whackadoodle was into?

"I would like you to put on…" he said moving closer to her. He stopped directly in front of her. He leant in until there was barely an inch between their lips.

"What would you like me to put on?" Penny asked breathing heavier.

"I would like you to put on…the vacuum." Said Sheldon. He leaned back and gestured at the mess that was her apartment.

"I thought you were going to say a maids outfit or something." Said Penny looking a little disappointed. Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Got your curiosity have I Moonpie?" she grinned.

"Noone but Meemaw calls me Moonpie!" he stated.

"Well. Give me a kiss and you'll have to see what happens tonight. Eight O'clock Sheldon. Don't be late." Said Penny. She leaned in and Sheldon met her half way, their lips finally crashing back together. They both let out a groan as their hands spread through each others hair.

"God I've missed this." Gasped Penny as their lips pulled apart.

"What are we going to do about Leonard?" asked Sheldon. Penny thought for a moment then glanced deep into those blue eyes of his.

"He'll have to deal with it. If he can't then tough. I'm not letting you go again Sheldon." She replied.


	17. More kisses and a lap straddling

At six o'clock Penny opened the door of 4A. Sheldon looked up from his laptop.

"Hey. Are you still coming over for dinner?" she asked hopefully. Sheldon looked at his watch.

"It's only 6 o'clock. Dinner is in two hours?" he asked confused.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you're still coming. I hurt you, and I guess I wouldn't be surprised if you decided not to come over." Sighed Penny. She looked at the floor a little unsure of herself.

"Penny, I said I will come over for dinner at eight o'clock, I will BE there at eight o'clock. If I'm not, you may consider one of your two strikes revoked." Said Sheldon.

"Two strikes?" she queried.

"The first was when you stole my last bottle of Mountain Dew. That is unacceptable Penny. The second strike refers to the ridiculous LOL cat video you emailed me last week." Said Sheldon.

"Oh come on, that cat is cute, you can't strike me for that!" said Penny.

"Penny, I would appreciate if you could rephrase your wording from suggesting I strike you. A reputation as a woman beater is not one to which I wish to posess." Sheldon scolded.

"Atleast not unless it involves a bit of spanking?" suggested Penny with a dirty smirk.

"Good lord, first a maids outfit now spanking, you're a virtual walking festival of kink." Sighed Sheldon.

"Don't say that. You'll spoil my outfit for tonight." Grinned Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I guess I can consider myself reassured that you're still coming. Can I have a kiss before I go?" she asked.

"Strawberry lip gloss?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm going to get you a tube for yourself, I'm going to run out at this rate!" smiled Penny. She pulled it from her pocket as she headed over to him and pressed it all over her lips, then proceeded to do the same to his.

"You could have wiped the gloss stick before you did that!" sighed Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you're going to kiss me, any germs will already be transferred anyway." Said Penny rolling her eyes.

"You have germs? Are you sick? Dear lord!" cried Sheldon reaching for a wipe.

"Oh for god sake Sheldon, just come here!" cried Penny in frustration. Before he could argue her lips were upon his and he felt his whole body go weak. Penny spun the chair round to face her and sat in his lap kissing him all the time.

"Crikey!" gasped Sheldon when she finally pulled back for air.

"Crikey?" she queried in amusement.

"Yes it's an Australian term." Replied Sheldon.

"You know what accent I like the most?" asked Penny.

"French? That would seem to be a popular accent with females." Said Sheldon.

"Firstly, I would hope you would refer to me as something a bit more romantic than females. Secondly…the accent I like the most is that Texas one of yours. Makes me go weak at the knees." Smiled Penny.

"I'll note that down for later usage when the situation would arise in my favour." Smiled Sheldon.

"Look Sheldon. I'm sitting on your lap. I'm kissing you. You must really like me." She teased.

"You're only the second person to sit in my lap in such a way." Said Sheldon.

"Really? Who was the first?" asked Penny. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Raj. He got too drunk one night when we were in the arctic circle. Unfortunately for him we were outside so I merely discarded him onto the snow and locked the door of our accommodation. He sobered up pretty quick when he thought he would have to spend the whole night outside. Do you know the average temperature in the Arctic circle Penny?" he asked.

"No but I have a horrible feeling you're about to tell me so brace yourself sweetie." Grinned Penny placing another kiss on his lips.

**A/N I wanted Sheldon to say that he tossed Raj off into the snow causing Penny to dissolve into a fit of laughter at the innuendo, but alas I couldn't think of a way of doing it in which Sheldon would work out the double meaning of "tossing off". Not without Penny explaining it in great detail and probably referencing the book she bought him. Ah well, dirty innuendo will have to wait for another time…**


	18. Falling

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh lookee here!" grinned Leonard leaning drunkenly against the door frame.

"Leonard, don't start." Sighed Penny climbing off Sheldons lap.

"Aww what's the matter Penny? Did I interrupt your make out session slut?" asked Leonard. Penny gasped and Sheldon got instantly to his feet.

"Leonard, you apologise for that remark right now. I will not have you talking to her like that." Sheldon stated firmly.

"What you gonna do Shelley boy? Make out with my ex girlfriend? Oh wait…you already did that!" spat Leonard.

"Leonard, I'm warning you!" said Sheldon, his rage building inside him. Leonard stumbled towards him.

"I hope you get along better than I did, she dated and ditched me in a matter of hours the skanky whore!" hissed Leonard. Sheldon couldn't hold back. Pennys mouth fell open as Sheldon lashed out, his clenched fist making contact with Leonards face and causing the drunken physicist to crash to the floor. Sheldon turned to her.

"Penny I'm sorry you had to witness that." He said softly.

"Sheldon, you stood up for me. Don't ever be sorry for that." Said Penny.

"I hate you!" cried Leonard getting drunkenly to his feet. He threw himself at Sheldon catching him off guard. Sheldon stumbled across the room and to Pennys horror, tumbled out of the open window.

"SHELDON!" she screamed. Leonard tried to get to the window but passed out on the floor before he could get there. Penny ran out of the front door and down the stairs in blind panic. She finally got down to the lobby and raced out of the main door. She ran round to the side of the apartment complex and froze. There was Sheldon, laying in a heap on the pavement following his four floor fall.

"Sheldon?" she whispered softly. She approached slowly, tears running down her face until she reached him.

"Sheldon?" she asked softly again.

"P…Penny…" came the gasped reply.

"Sweetie I'm here. I'm calling an ambulance right now!" she said.

"Penny…" he gasped again. She knelt down beside him.

"Penny, I don't think I'm gonna make it." He gasped.

"Sheldon, don't say that. Don't you dare say that. Sheldon, I love you. Don't you dare leave me." She sobbed stroking his face.

"Penny, you must listen to me." He gasped.

"What?" asked Penny holding him closer.

"There's papers in my desk drawer third one down. It has arrangement for my…funeral." He gasped.

"Sheldon, stop it right now! You are going to be fine. We are going to be together, don't you dare give up on me Sheldon. You hear me?" she asked.

"Penny…I love you too…" he gasped. He went limp.

"Sheldon no. You have to stay awake. Sheldon, talk to me." Said Penny. Suddenly her attention was broken by a man running towards them.

"I saw him fall. I'm an off duty paramedic, step back please!" he said urgently. Penny obeyed and watched as the man tried his best to keep Sheldon stable whilst he called the ambulance. Everything went so quick it seemed like seconds before Sheldon was being lifted into the back of the ambulance.

"I want to ride with him." She said firmly.

"Are you a relative?" asked one of the paramedics. Penny paused and then looked at the man straight in the face.

"I'm his girlfriend."


	19. Fighting for life

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, I thought it would be nice to hit 100 reviews for a story and now I've got 115 and I've not even finished the story yet! Glad you all like this story :D**

**Stock2007, never fear, the last part wasn't a sad ending to the story because the story isn't finished. When I upload the final chapter to a story I always change the story status to complete so if it doesn't say complete there's more to come :D Also, I couldn't have Sheldon land on Leonard because Leonard was the one that caused Sheldon to fall, if Leonard was outside the apartment Sheldon wouldn't have fallen out of the window to begin with :D**

**Daggs2378, is it safe for me to write this part or are you going to track me down and attack me? ;)**

**What will become of Sheldon? Read on…**

Penny paced anxiously up and down the waiting room. After what seemed an eternity a doctor came out.

"Is he OK? Can I see him?" she asked desperately.

"You're the girlfriend?" he asked. Penny nodded.

"He's suffered some significant internal injuries which are an ongoing concern and he is currently in a critical condition. We're doing all we can." Explained the doctor.

"I need to see him!" Penny pleaded.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You may want to wait until there's any improvement." Said the doctor.

"I want to see him now!" she stated firmly. The doctor sighed.

"OK, but I must warn you, he's in a very critical condition. You may be shocked when you see him." Warned the doctor.

"I don't care, I just need to see him." Said Penny. The doctor relented and pointed to the door of the room they had moved him into. Penny nodded appreciatively at the doctor and made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. Her eyes fell onto the bed, the machines and the tubes that were keeping alive a pale and vulnerable looking Dr Sheldon Cooper. She approached the bed.

"Hey Moonpie. I had a bit of a task getting them to let me see you but I'm here. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I'd have busted in here Nebraska style if they'd tried. You know you're missing your Spaghetti with hot dogs right?" she asked softly. Tears poured down her face looking at how fragile he was laying there at the mercy of machines.

"Oh god Sheldon. You have gone through so much, but listen to me sweetie. You have to keep fighting OK? You have to keep fighting for me. For us. I'll be right here when you come round. Just keep fighting my darling Moonpie." She whispered. She wiped her face and tried as best she could to place a kiss on his lips, which was more on the corner of his mouth due to the large tube keeping his airway open. She perched on the end of the bed.

"When I get home Moonpie, I'm going to go Nebraska on Leonards ass. I can't believe he's caused this. There is no way I want him in my life anymore. Not after this. He nearly took you away from me and he's not going to just gloss over this. But you let me worry about that. You just concentrate on getting better OK sweetie?" she asked softly. She traced her hand over the side of his face.

"You look so fragile laying there. I keep hoping you're going to shout Bazinga and pull me into a passionate kiss. God Sheldon, I would give anything for that right now. But I understand you need this time to rest. You just keep fighting for me OK sweetie?" she said softly. Suddenly an alarm went off. Penny glanced up at the machine and looked in fear at the flashing lights. The doors behind her burst open and a team of doctors and nurses burst in.

"Stats are dropping. Get the crash cart!" ordered one of the doctors.

"Get this lady out, now!" ordered another one of the doctors.

"What's going on? No. NO! SHELDON DON'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Penny as a nurse physically pulled her off the bed and out of the door. Penny collapsed on the floor in tears.

"SHELDON!" she sobbed.

"We're doing everything we can." Explained the nurse leaning over her.

"He can't go. He can't. SHELDON YOU FIGHT FOR ME!" she yelled at the door and broke into even harder sobs. The alarm from the machines sounded like a deafening siren as more medical people burst into the room with different pieces of equipment. The sound of staff shouting at each other was audible even from outside the room as the nurse tried to console a sobbing Penny on the floor.

"Sheldon please…" she begged.


	20. Penny on her knees in despair

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Lots of you urging Sheldon to fight but is it all in vain? Read on…**

"Sweetheart, he's fighting as best he can. I'm sure he's using your strength to help him." Said the nurse.

"You don't know that, for all you know he could be dying! He needs me in there and you dragged me out here!" cried Penny.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything in there. The best thing you can do is to keep positive and focus your energy on the positive things you had together." Said the nurse.

"Had? Did you say _had_? You're talking as if he's already dead!" cried Penny.

"Love, perhaps you should get yourself a cup of tea?" suggested the nurse. Penny looked at her, tears pouring down her face.

"Tea? You expect me to drink tea? My boyfriend is dying in there and you want me to drink TEA?!" yelled Penny.

"He's doing his best but he needs you to be strong too sweetie." Said the nurse. Penny shook her head.

"I should be in there. I should be helping him fight this. Why am I left out here not knowing?" sobbed Penny.

"The staff need space to do their job. They're doing everything they can." Said the nurse.

"But is it enough? He looked so fragile. God, it's like his body is breaking down on him." Said Penny.

"He's been through a lot, I've seen guys come in here with far less than this and they don't make it. That in itself shows just how strong he is. I believe he's fighting for you. You have to believe in him." Said the nurse. Penny pulled herself up onto a nearby chair and the nurse sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so worried about him." Whispered Penny.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain. It's perfectly understandable. Is there anything that you think he might like? Maybe something that might help him fight that little bit harder?" asked the nurse. Penny thought the nurse was probably just trying to distract her in an attempt to calm her down. Then an idea struck her. Penny suddenly looked up.

"Is there anywhere here that sells strawberry lip gloss?" she asked.

"Does he like it when you wear that?" asked the nurse.

"It will mean so much to him if I can get some for him. Is there a shop?" asked Penny.

"There's one near the entrance, I believe they sell lots of different lip glosses, I'm sure you can find the one you're looking for. Get yourself something to drink while you're there, you need to be in good shape too sweetie, he's going to need you." Said the nurse. Penny nodded and got to her feet.

"Thank you." She whispered. The nurse smiled kindly. Penny headed back towards the entrance and soon found the shop.

"Lip gloss…lip gloss…here we go." Sighed Penny to herself as she found a small selection. Finally spotting a strawberry one she picked it up and grabbed a can of soda while she was there. As she rummaged through her pocket and found she had barely enough money for those two items and a small chocolate bar, she picked one up and headed to the counter.

"Are you OK?" asked the cashier, a little concerned at the smudged makeup and tears on Pennys face.

"Yes. Just these please." Sighed Penny not wishing to get into a conversation that may delay her return any longer than necessary. As she paid for the items and placed them in her pocket she headed back. It was at that point her heart sank. There was no noise. No rush of staff in sight. Noone seemed to be doing anything anymore. Penny slumped to her knees in despair.

"No. No. Please no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Penny bursting into tears.


	21. Fighting for her

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" asked the voice from before. Penny looked up and saw the nurse standing over her.

"He's gone isn't he? You told me to go to the shop and he's gone!" sobbed Penny.

"Sweetheart, he hasn't gone." Said the nurse. Penny steadied her sobs and looked confused.

"But…but no one is in there." Said Penny.

"We managed to stabilise him. He's still fighting for you. He doesn't need us in there. I think he needs you in there." Smiled the nurse. Penny leapt to her feet and threw her arms around the nurse.

"You don't know what that means to me!" she whispered.

"I think I do." Smiled the nurse hugging her back. She stepped aside and Penny pushed the door open. She made her way to the bed.

"You little shit Sheldon. You worried me there." She said half-jokingly as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"He had a few of us worried too." Said the nurse from the door. Penny turned to look at her.

"It's funny how things work out isn't it? Sometimes he wound me up so much I wished he wasn't in my life. Now I can't imagine anyone else I want in my life more." Said Penny.

"You've got a cute one there." Smiled the nurse.

"Hey, hands off, he's mine!" Penny smiled.

"You're his too. And he's fighting for that. Keep believing in him. He's going to need you." Said the nurse. She stepped back and let the door close and Penny turned to face him.

"Hey. I don't know what you're doing laying there. There's equations that need solving. How many people do you know that won a Nobel Prize by laying down?" she asked half heartedly. She let out a long sigh.

"Oh sweetie. It's taken us so long to get to this point. Please don't let it be in vain. I know you're hurting but I need you to keep fighting for me. You hear me sweetie? I'll be here when you wake up and we have the rest of our lives together. Just keep focusing on that OK? I love you Sheldon. I always will." She said. She moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. She didn't know when, but at some point she'd fallen asleep. She only awoke when someone nudged her arm.

"Hey honey. Would you like something to eat?" asked a cafeteria staff member.

"What? There's sun outside…is it morning?" asked Penny. A different nurse came into view.

"Yes it is. You slept right through the night. Normally we don't allow visitors after a certain time but we thought we'd make an exception. I've got some good news for you. Take a look." Said the nurse pointing to the bed. Penny sat up and her mouth fell open.

"The tube is out. Does that mean he's breathing on his own?" asked Penny.

"It sure does. We tried to wake you but you were so far asleep you slept through the whole thing." Smiled the nurse.

"But it's a good sign that he's breathing on his own right?" asked Penny.

"He's resting with the help of some sedatives. We need his body to rest. He did briefly give me a message." Said the nurse.

"A message for me? What was it?" asked Penny.

"He said to tell you he was very disappointed you weren't awake to sing Soft Kitty. He said you'd know what that means." Said the nurse. Penny broke into a grin.

"Oh yeah. I know what it means." She smiled.

"There's a café not far from the entrance where you can get some decent food." Said the nurse.

"Hey!" cried the cafeteria lady from her trolley.

"Oh relax Agnes, you know the food in here is rubbish." Laughed the nurse. The cafeteria lady nodded in agreement and made her way out of the room.

"I don't know if I should leave him." Said Penny.

"He's a lot better than he was last night. He'll be fine while you get yourself some breakfast. You know what, I think he'd like it if you went home and got a decent shower. He wouldn't want to see you looking tired you know." Smiled the nurse. Penny looked thoughtful.

"Do you think if I brought in a comic book he'd hear me reading it to him?" she asked.

"You can't lose anything by trying can you?" the nurse smiled. Penny got wearily to her feet. A shower, something to eat, and a change of clothes sounded pretty good at that moment. It was a long walk back to Los Robles and as she climbed up the fourth floor and entered her apartment she yawned and stretched. As she made her way to the fridge and perused the almost empty contents, there was a small knock on the door and it opened.

"Penny. How is he?" asked a voice and she spun round, a look of fury crossing her face.

"What the hell are you doing here Leonard?!"


End file.
